


Rise up

by Melship



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alex suffer, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Crossover, Demigods, F/F, F/M, Genderfluid Marquis de Lafayette, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Nonbinary Peggy Schuyler, Violence, close to foster AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melship/pseuds/Melship
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is just another orphan whir ran away from another foster home. Nothing big. But one day he os saved by three other teenagers and now his new life begging, in this new strange and weird half-godly family.This is my first big fic in English and my first language is french. I'll try my best not to do too many typo.





	1. Sons of Liberty and gods

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is. First chapter. Hope you'll enjoy.  
> Have fun and see you at the end.

One thing Alexander was sure about is that he was really clever. Nobody could deny it. He loved to write and talk, mostly argue with everyone. He also was street smart, well you have to be when you’ve been living in the street since so long. So why on earth did this happened, he was supposed to be smart and not easy to find. Okay maybe we need to start from the beginning. Alexander, or Alex as he preferred to be called, was searching for a place to sleep, and it wasn’t easy in a big city like New York. But he found a place, an old building that had to be demolished. He entered by a hole in the wall in the back. It wasn’t luxury but when you sleep in the street you don’t really care about that, and to be honest it was better than some place he slept. At least here, he was alone, there was actually no blood or anything that people used to take drug. Yes it was just a bit warm but he came from the Caribbean, so even if the weather was starting to become warmer Alex really wanted to have a little fire, but it was too dangerous. His backpack on his back he checked the place. Yes nobody was there, maybe he could sleep a little bit. Last time he wanted to sleep, it was four days ago and when he woke up, there was monsters?

“No. That’s ridicule’ he told himself. “Monsters aren’t real.” At least he thought.

He shivered and sit his back on the wall. He sighed and opened his bag, he take out a note book and start writing.

 _“After five days I finally sowed them. I don’t know what they wanted with me. But these four girls where scary. And I am not scared easily not since…_ ” A few tears dropped on his notebook. No he couldn’t think of him, it was too painful. “ _Anyway. Now they are not here anymore and I’m starting to feel really tired and really hungry. Maybe I will try to sneak out outside to eat something. I don’t feel like writing right now. Which is strange, that’s what keep me sane since, since I am here in America. You know what, I’m going to find something to eat, or at least try_.”

Alex closed the notebook, it wasn’t the time to bring these horrible memories back. He stood up, put his bag on his back and went out. One thing he loved about New-York was the lights, on the avenues, the busy streets. Well he didn’t like the crowd and being oppressed but if there’s a crowd, he will be easier to steal something. He hated to steal, it was wrong but it’s not like he had the choice. He stopped to a stand and order a hot-dog, he wanted to drink a coffee too but it was a bad idea for two reasons. The first one, he wanted to sleep. The second one, he didn’t want to take the risk to spill it while running. The vendor hand him the hot-dog, it smelled so good, he asked for a second one and started to eat the first one. The vendor handed him the second hot-dog. Alex thanked him and put it in the pocket of his sweater. He reached a hand to his bag and started to do like he was searching for money and when another man came to order food he ran away. He heard the seller scream after him but he didn’t stop. He ran until he was two blocks away, then he stopped to catch his breath and eat what was left of his food. After that he walked a little bit in the street before heading back in the old building. He was lost in his thought when he bumped into someone.

“Sorry” he said. He turned to see a tall boy, tan skin, green eyes and black hair. The boy looked him straight in the eyes, it made him feel weird, and it was like he was scanning his soul. “Don’t worry, it’s okay.”

And just like that the boy kept walking, but Alex had a strange feeling in his stomach. This boy was sweating power and was really intimidating. He shrugged and kept walking. “You really need to sleep Alex, you are starting to hallucinate again.’ He told to himself. He kept walking, but he still had this feeling, who was this boy and why was he like that after meeting him for few seconds. So he fell asleep with the face of the boy in his thought.

***

Alex woke up the next morning by the sound of someone, or something entering the building. He stood up quickly ready to run but then he heard those voices and froze.

“I’m telling you, the boy is here, I can smell him.” That was the voice of one of the girl that attacked him five days ago. “And I’m telling you that you’re wrong” said another girl.

The first one appeared and Alex snapped back into reality and start running and exit by the hole. He ran in the street, he wanted to ask for help but he knew that it was a bad idea, it will only bring problem on him. He heard the four girls running behind him, yes Alexander was sure that he was clever, really clever, but this time he acted dumb. He ran and didn’t stop, at least for once he was glad that the streets were full of people. He was small and ran fast because he had the habit to run away. And with the crowd of people it would make it hard for the four girls to follow him. At least he hoped, because he didn’t want to run in another city. Not yet, he wanted to stop here a little, he always wanted to come in the famous New-York city and there he was. Wait where was he? It seemed like Manahan, big buildings, rich buildings too. He stopped and looked behind him, the girls where just few feet behind him so he did the first thing he thought, he turned left but he just ended in a dead end, which wasn’t really helpful. “Idiot” he murmured to himself.

“Well, well to bad for you little demigod.” Alex turned to see only one of the girl. “Your mom would be so disappointed in you. Trap so easily”.

Alex saw red and clenched his fists, he was ready to fight, it’s not like it would be his first one. “Hey, don’t talk about my mom.”

The girl only laugh “Come on, take my hand it’s going to be okay.” And suddenly her hair became fire, her left leg bronze and the right one became a donkey leg. It wasn’t beautiful at all but he felt attracted to her. Why? “Come little boy.” No something was wrong.

“No!” He took a step back but that didn’t really help, he was his back against the wall. “You know, I’m supposed to wait for my friend but I can kill you right now.” Then she slammed him against the wall, his head hit it. He saw black spot in front of his eyes and her hand was on his throat. He felt his feet not touching the ground, wait his face was at the same level as hers. But she was supposed to be taller than him. He wanted to scream for help, but he couldn’t. She was so strong and he couldn’t breathe. No he can’t die, not now. He needed to live again. Maybe he will found a way to go to college. Yes he needed to live. But he was here, in a dead end with a monster ready to kill him. When he thought that he time had come, he saw the woman dissolved into dust. He fell and hit the ground really hard. He cough trying to catch his breath. A boy around his age kneeled in front of him.

“Hey. Are you okay?” He looked up and meet the boy’s eyes but what hit him was his freckles. So many freckles, like a constellation of stars. But instead of the stars it was a constellation of freckles.

“Hey can you hear me?” the boy seemed concerned. “Yes, sorry. I’m fine.” He answered. “Good.” Said the other.

“Heu… John? We have three more” said another boy with a French accent? “Yes man, we need you.” Said a third man.

Alex analyzed the three boys. The one with the freckles had puffy curly hair, he seemed taller than him, but not so much. “Just stay behind us okay?” And Alex nodded.

The boy, John apparently, had a sword in his hands. He looked at the other boys, one of them was very tall, and he had an arrow on his back and a sword in his hand. The other one wasn’t as tall as the arrow boy but he was very muscular and impressive, he fought with a bigger sword than the two other. The three other girls came.

“Four demigods, this is going to be awesome” said one of them. And she turned to John “Come here my boy, I know you want to”. John just smirked to her, she already transformed into whatever she was, her friends too. “Sorry girl, this isn’t going to work with me. You’re not exactly my type”. And he charged her but he was thrown away against the wall where Alex was. Alex ran toward him, well ran is a big word, but still he wanted to see if he was okay.

“John!” scream the muscular one. “I’m fine” answered John who had sit up with the help of Alex. He wasn’t really fine, he was bleeding from his head and his put a hand on his shoulder while wincing.

“Merde. Papa va me tuer” said the taller one. “Hercules, let’s go.” The French boy shoot an arrow to one but she ducked it so he went with his sword. Both he and Hercules killed one after a fight. They were fast. John tried to stand up but fell again, Alex caught him before he hit the ground.

“Well bad for them. My name is Kelly. I see a son of Aphrodite and a son of Apollo.” She looked over them “Oh a son of Hermes and one of Athena. This is very interesting. I’m going to enjoy killing you. Just to say, I’m stronger than the other one.” She smiled. “Get lost Empousa, you’re not going to get us” told Hercules.

Alexander was really lost at this point. Athena, Hermes, Apollo, Aphrodite. They were Greek gods, he knew that. And what was an Empousa. And what’s was going on? Nothing make sense. But what happened just after was stranger. The fire hydrant behind Kelly exploded and she was throw away and Hercules just killed her. When the water stopped flushing everywhere a boy appeared. “See Annabeth? I told you that something was wrong with the kid I saw”.

Just in front of him the boy from yesterday, the one who radiated with power, next to her a blond girl with curly hair and grey eyes that were like a storm, he shivered. They were both impressive and scary in a certain way. But the French boy didn’t seemed to care.

“Percy! Annabeth! Thank the gods you are here” he ran to them. “Hey Laf’” said Annabeth.

“Thanks man” said Hercules “You saved us.” Percy smiled “Don’t worry, Kelly? I kind of have a history with her.” He turned to Alex who helped John to stand up. “You’re the kid form yesterday. Are you okay?”

Alex just nodded. He didn’t know what to say so he just looked at everyone “Thank you so much for helping me.” John smiled “Don’t worry. By the way, I’m John Laurens, this is Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan. The other two are kind of legends, Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase.”

Alexander looked at the group, it was strange to see teenagers with weapons. “What’s your name man?” asked Hercules. “Alex. My name is Alexander Hamilton.”

Lafayette take a step toward him. Alex flinched but didn’t move, after all they just saved his life. He took Lafayette’s hand and shake it. “Nice to meet you Alex” he said with a thick French accent. “You know what’s best? Papa and Maman will never find out about that.”

“I think we already know Gilbert” said a deep man voice “Merde” said Lafayette.


	2. Helpless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex meet George and Martha.  
> The night doesn't go as he wish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter. Thank you everyone for the kuddos and for the comments. It really touch me.  
> Enjoy and see you at the end

Alexander wasn’t feeling great, he was clearly not in his place here. All the teens were led by two adults in an immense loft at the last level of a gigantic building. The woman really seemed nice but he couldn’t totally trust her, his experience learned him not to. But the man was bigger than Hercules, he had eyes that could read your soul, he was just impressive. The man introduced himself as George Washington and offered him a hand, Alex really didn’t want to shake it but he had to right? He didn’t want to get hurt.

“Nice to meet you sir. I’m Alex, Alexander Hamilton” George smiled down at him “”You can call me George, son.” Alex shivered “Not you son! Sir.” Alex snapped.

George frowned but just nodded and then the woman introduced herself.

“Nice to meet you Alexander. I’m Martha, George’s wife. You can call me Martha.” Alex smiled a little and nodded. “Let’s go back home, we will heal if you have injuries.”

And like that Alex, Annabeth, Percy and the three other boys were in a loft. Martha gave something to John and his injuries healed. Lafayette told him that it was ambrosia, a godly thing you eat to heal. Martha wanted to check on Alex but he took a step back, he was in a really bad shape under his clothes. He just told her that he was fine, nothing to worry about. Annabeth sat next to Percy and put her head on his shoulder. It was clear that he was her boyfriend. Hercules sat on the floor and Lafayette and John sat with him. Alexander just stay up, his back against the wall next to the door in case he had to run.

“So Annabeth” started George “How is it going?”

Percy seemed surprised, he looked at Annabeth “You know him?” Annabeth chuckled “Yes George was the head counselor of the Athena cabin when I first arrived. He left no long after to go to college. Martha was the Apollo’s.” Percy nodded “I see.”

Annabeth turned back to George “Well you know, high-school is hard but I handle, not like Percy.” The man pocked her in her side and she laughed before kissing him. “But I also have to design all mount of Olympus too. I just can’t wait to go to college in New Rome with Percy. Where we maybe will able to breathe a little. Just him and me.”

George looked at Martha “Yes I understand.” Then he turned to the boys “We have to talk.”

Alex tensed at the change of his voice. “What did I told you?” Lafayette answered “Not to get involved in a fight with monsters if we can avoid it. But before you say anything, we couldn’t let Alex die.”

George sighed and Martha smiled like she was proud of them. “You’re right Gilbert.” Said the woman “You did the good thing.”

Lafayette smiled proudly with John and Hercules. Alex agreed with Martha, he was really grateful that the boys saved him. “Plus, we fought in wars already. Yes John was hurt, but it happens even to the better.” Said Laf’.

George sighed with Martha. Alex frowned when he saw the three boys, Percy and Annabeth tensed. The five of them had been through a lot, he could see it. But wars? How could they have been through wars at such young age? Especially if they always have lived in America. Then George turned to him and walk toward him. Alex tensed and wanted to take a step back but he was against the wall. So he make a step toward the door. The man should have seen it because he stopped.

“So where are you from?” Alex bite his lips “Foster home. I was kicked out so I ran away.”

John nodded and Percy and Annabeth shared a look. Annabeth spoke out “Don’t worry, it’s something that happen a lot with half-bloods.” Alex raised his eyebrows in surprise “Really?” Annabeth agreed. Did she ran away too?

Martha put a hand on her husband’s shoulder “Since when, are you living in the street?” Alex looked down “six months.” Martha gave him a gentle smile “It’s okay. Maybe we can give you a home, or the camp.”

Alex looked up, the boys and Annabeth were grinning. “Oui, oui, mon petit Alex. Papa et maman already took me in, and John. And Herc' when he wants” Alex made a sad smile. “Tu es français?” The french boy smiled widely “Oh mes dieux, Alex tu parles français? Mais c’est génial. Je t’aime de plus en plus.”

Alex blushed. “Hey Laf” said Hercules “English please.” Laf laughed “My dear, you are a son of Aphrodite, how can you not understand French.” Hercules rolled his eyes “Well seemed like I don’t have this specialty from my mom.”

“Boys please” said George while all the group laughed. Alex looked John, he was really pretty. His smile when he laughed was pure joy, like his eyes. He looked up to see Percy. Man, this one was really radiating power and he made a fire hydrant explode. And the empousai talked about greek gods. Something was wrong.

“I have a question. Who are you and what’s happening?” asked Alex. Everyone looked each other. Then George show him a chair where he sat before the man do the same thing. “Okay. You see the greek gods? You are one of their children.”

Alex was happy not to be up “I'm sorry what?” George smiled “The gods are busy and they have a lot of children. All the people here are demigods like you. John is a son of Hermes, Hercules is a son of Aphrodite and Laf’ is a son of Apollo. I am a son of Athena and Martha is a child of Apollo.”

Alexander took a moment to register what he learned. Yes he could actually believe it. He looked at Percy, who really make him uncomfortable and then at Annabeth. Her stormy eyes were scary too. They had the eyes of the kids he saw in the foster system after years and years of struggling, but they were worst. “And you?” he asked.

Annabeth smiled “Daughter of Athena, Percy is the son of Poseidon.” Alex thought about this and then became really pale. Poseidon was one of the most powerful gods, he knew that. So Percy must be really strong, that’s why he could sense his power. “Yeah man. At camp, they are heroes literally, like rock stars” said Hercules with a green. Percy winced but didn’t say anything.

“Anyway. Thank you George and Martha but we have to go back, my mother will be worried that I go missing again if we don’t come home at time. Wise girl?” Annabeth smiled and got up. “Let’s go seaweed brain. Guys I hope to see you at camp this week-end, we’re going. Well if Percy graduate” Percy rolled his eyes “And I will you know that.” The boys agreed. Both of the teens thanked Martha and George and leaved the loft.

Lafayette came toward Alex and told him to come with him. He followed him, the loft was really big. He opened a door. It was a beautiful room paint in blue, there was a big bed, who didn’t take half of the place, a desk and a big library. “This is John room. If you want, you can sleep here, or in my room. Herc’ will move here. And maybe me too if you want to sleep alone.” Alex opened his mouth, but for the first time in so long he didn’t know what to say. So he just said “Thank you, it’s perfect, you don’t have to.”

Lafayette put a hand on his shoulder and he flinched a little, but the French boy didn’t say anything. “Petit Alex. Tomorrow we will go to see the camp. Our other home but we’re not letting you sleep another night in the streets, or on our couch. Even if it’s perfect I have to say. But you can choose.” Alex wanted to cry, it’s been so long since someone was nice to him like that. First they saved him, putting their lives on danger and now he could sleep in a house. “Thank you so much.” Lafayette just smiled “Come help me, I think we have a mattress somewhere.”

***

They were all around a table. Alex choose to sit next to Lafayette at the other end of the table, at the opposite of George. He still couldn’t trust him. In front of him a lot of vegetables and a bit of meat. “Maman best friend at camp was a child of Demeter, she loved vegetables and maman too. She’s trying to make us eat less meat but papa isn’t liking it.” Whispered Lafayette chuckling. But all Alex did was looking at George. What if he gets violent because is not liking it? But he didn’t he just ate his vegetables. Alex ate a little but he wasn’t really hungry after months in the street.

But wouldn’t it be bad not to eat what people give him. “So Alexander,” said George and Alex tensed “Alex” he said with a little voice. “Just Alex. Please sir.” George looked at him weirdly. It was like everyone looked at him. “Right. So Alex. Tomorrow I’ll drive the boys to the camp, I think you should go. It’s a safe place for demigods.”

John laughed “Yeah, except the woods, capture the flag, the climbing wall, and when there are wars. Oh also… Ouch Herc’” Hercules had slapped him behind the head “Shut up man, you will scare him.”

Alex laughed a little, nothing can scares him anymore. At least he thought. He played with his vegetables “You’re not hungry Alex?” asked Laf’. The boy looked nervously around the table. He didn’t want make Martha and George mad, and be kicked out. He kind of wanted to sleep here. “It’s okay Alex. You can go to your room if you want.” Said Martha. He looked up to her. Was he supposed to go to his room now? Yes he must. He excused himself and went to his room. But before he opened the door John caught him.

“Wait, Alex. Do you want to take a shower?” The boy smiled and nodded. Hell yes he wanted to take a hot shower. “Okay, I can give you some clothes if you want. Martha and George are totally okay with that.” Alex smiled again, Laurens was cute and… No he couldn’t think like that.

After a short and not too hot shower, so he didn’t use all the hot water, he was feeling better. He looked in the mirror, dam he had some really bad bruises. Maybe the ambrosia will heal that? No, he didn’t need to be healed. He sighed and went to his room, actually his and John’s. He blushed, can he really sleep with the other boy? Isn’t weird? Bad? Well Lafayette is sharing his room with Hercules so maybe everything was right. He took his notebook but he fell asleep before writing anything.

***

John couldn’t sleep, he listened to the other boy breathing. He was smaller and way more skinny too, maybe too skinny. When he saw him being attacked in the street he didn’t resist the urge to help him, thanks the gods Laf’ was Apollo’s son because before they came Alex was ready to die. But when their eyes met each other he felt something weird. Like, he had the most beautiful eyes in the world and he became just like his brothers, he became totally reckless. Especially when the Empousa tried to charmed him, and he paid the price. His shoulder still hurt. He had to tell Martha in the morning if it didn’t pass. He sighed and sat in his bed, nope he couldn’t sleep and now he was thirsty. He get out of the bed and leave the room trying not to make any noise to wake up Alex. There was no sound in the house, but a light in the kitchen, because of his habits he didn’t make any sound. Which could be dangerous in a house full of trained demigods.

“Hey John.” Said Laf’ even before he enter the kitchen, of course the son of Apollo. He entered the kitchen. “You can’t sleep too?” asked the french boy.

“Nah I can’t. I just keep thinking about Alex and his reaction with George. I’m sure you saw it too.” Laf’ nodded “Well, I’m not as good as you to observe things like that but yeah. I think everyone saw it. We half-bloods have hard life but it seems like he really went through shit, even before knowing that he’s one of us.”

They didn’t say anything for some times before John spoke again. “It’s hard to believe that last year we were preparing our self for the war against the giant. And then the romans. And now we have another place we can call home.” Lafayette smiled “Almost a year. Well at least it means it’s almost the summer vacation and the camp will be full. I can’t wait, really.”

John nodded. They talked about the camp, their favorite activities, and the worst one and decided to go back to bed. But even before they reached Alex and John’s room, they heard screams coming from it. They didn’t hesitate twice and ran into it. Alex was against the wall, crying and trembling with fear. Lafayette went first and try to speak to him in English then french but it didn’t work so he put a hand on his shoulder and wanted to take him in his arms. But Alex hit him pretty hard and Lafayette stumbled and fell. John took care of it, maybe Alex was fast but he was the son of Hermes, so he was faster. He focused and went toward Alex, the smaller boy tried to hit him but he didn’t, then he block the other hit. That’s when he realized something, Alex was talking in Spanish and he knows Spanish.

“¡ No no me toques!” John frowned, now the light was on and the three other residents of the loft were here, so he spoke with his most gentle voice “Alex soy yo John, no te haría daño te lo prometo. » He kept saying this until Alex calmed himself and crash in his arms while crying. “It’s okay Alex. I’m here.” He just pass his hand in his hair. He was so helpless and defenseless that it broke his heart.

Suddenly Alex seemed to snap back in reality and he looked around him, he blushed when he saw that he was into John arms. “I’m… I’m so sorry everyone.” But his eyes became wide open with fear when he saw what he did to Laf’ “Laf’, I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to…”

“Don’t worry I saw other. Really Alex it’s okay it’s just a nightmare.” Martha entered the room. “If you want to talk about it, we’re here. If you don’t, then it’s okay too.”

“Sorry I woke everyone” Alex looked down “So- Alex don’t worry, nightmares can be bad, we know that as half-bloods. So don’t feel bad.” Alex nodded “Plus, they can help you at camp” said Laf’ “I’ll told you tomorrow. Do you want to try to sleep a bit more?”

The boy looked into John’s eyes, yes he really was helpless. “It’s okay, I’ll stay everyone, and I’ll come get you if anything bad happened.” And like that everyone leaved the room, few minutes later, John fell asleep, the smaller boy in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's translation time !!!  
> So i have to tell you, i did 6 years of spanish and I'm really ashamed to tell you that I don't know anything. So I used google translation (and i know it can be bad). So sorry.
> 
> “Oui, oui, mon petit Alex. Papa et maman" = "Yes, yes, my little Alex. Dad and mom…"  
> “Tu es français?” = "You are french?" or "Are you french?"  
> “Oh mes dieux, Alex tu parles français? Mais c’est génial. Je t’aime de plus en plus.” = "Oh my gos, Alex, you speak french? But this is awesome. I like you more and more."  
> "Petit Alex" = "Little Alex."
> 
> “¡ No no me toques!”= "Don' touch me!"  
> “Alex soy yo John, no te haría daño te lo prometo. » = "Alex, it's me John. I will not hurt you. I promise." Thanks kawaii_unicorn_potatoe who told me so i could corrected it.
> 
> Seriously how did I graduated high-school with spanish? I still don't know but anyway did. 
> 
> I still love writing Laf' in french. 
> 
> See you next week. 
> 
> Mel


	3. Knock him out, he fall apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex wrote to his mom.  
> Not everyone is cis.  
> Work! Work!  
> (Bad summary hello)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii everyone… Okay please don't hate me but i really thought i uploaded this chapter but apparently no. And i had a (i don't know it's say like that in English) blank page symptom. But here I'm back and I have wrote tree other chapter.  
> It's my longest chapter i think...  
> Anyway see you at the end.

Alex didn’t slept for the rest of the night even if he tried. So when he was sure that John was asleep he just get off the bed and pick up one of his notebook. He didn’t want to wake up the other teen so he went out of the room, into the living-room. He turned on a little light that was on the table and he start writing, first to his mother.

“ _Hey mom, so a lot of things happened today. And when I say a lot it’s really a lot. So I knew that dad leave us because I wasn’t his son, but why did you never told me that I was a children of a Greek god, because this is big. I’m wondering if James was a demigod too. I will never know, but today I met other demigods and I’m sure he was because he was brave like them. You would be so proud of him. I’m sure that you are, I’m sure you’re with him on the other side. Well I don’t think that the Greeks have the same beliefs after death. Tomorrow I’m heading to this camp, it’s for demigods. Laf’, he’s a son of Apollo said he was great and a safe place, but John said that it wasn’t totally true. Well I guess it would always be better than sleep in the street and being chased by monsters._

_Tonight, Laf’ parents took me in. Martha, his mom is nice, but his dad, I don’t know if I can trust him. His name is George. Well it’s easier to write than to tell. He told me that I can call him by his name, but I just can’t. Not since, him. Okay it’s not the time to think of him._

_I met “the rock stars” of the camp, I don’t know why they said that but yes, Percy was radiating with power and Annabeth was kind of scary too. I’ll ask later because my curiosity is on. But I don’t know if it’s a good idea to ask. Ii don’t want them to be mad at me._

_I miss you, I miss James, and I miss Nevie. I miss how I was back on our island. I remember you and James being exesparate with me always questioning you both and other people. I miss when you read me stories before I go to sleep, I miss when we were stargazing with James. But maybe now I can start a new life. We’ll see and I promise I’ll tell you everything._

_Love you mom.”_

Alex whipped few tears away and decide to write something else, he looked and on the table was the newspaper with another article about the president and the wall he wanted so he decided to write about that. During the night he changes topic. It was a voice that brought him back to reality.

“Alex? You stayed up all the rest of the night?” he looked up to Hercules who yawned, he winced at the memory of his nightmare waking up the whole house. “Sorry about last night.”

Hercules smiled “Like we said it’s okay really.” Alex looked down at his notebook. “And to answer your question I just woke up a bit earlier.”

Hercules frowned looking at Alex’s tired face but didn’t say anything. “So what do you want for breakfast Hamilton?” “Do you have coffee?”

“Well, we live in a house full of teen with ADHD of course we have coffee.” Alex laughed and followed Hercules in the kitchen.

“Laf’ isn’t awake?” asked Alex “Why are you asking this?”

“Well he’s the son of Apollo right? Isn’t supposed to wake up with the sun?” He said pointing the sun through the window, Hercules opened his eyes wide before laughing. “Oh man, this is so funny. No it’s a cliché. Actually Laf’ is not a morning person, and not a night person. He’s a day person we can say.”

Alex chuckled while he imagined the French boy’s face in the morning “But once he’s awake, he’s non-stop gods.” This time Alex laughed at the desperate look on Hercules face. “Why are you noisy in the morning”

“Hi John” “Hey Herc’” he smiled “hey Alex.” Alex smiled “Hi Laurens.”

John went to take a bowl, milk and cereals. He proposed some to Alex who denied it, he wasn’t hungry and, to be honest he ate to much the day before. They talked about everything, Alex was feeling good and relaxed until George walk in, and then he became quieter. Hercules and John saw it but didn’t say anything. Not so long after Martha walked in “Lafayette is still asleep?” Both of the adults were fully dressed. “Yes.” Said John his mouth full of food, George glared at him and John laughed and apologized. It was weird for Alex, once he was hit pretty badly for that. He shivered, maybe Mr. Washington was good. His thoughts were interrupted by Laf’ voice who just came in the kitchen.

“Hello everyone, I’m finally awake. Now you can enjoy my presence.” “Oh gods please.” Said Hercules. Alex turned and froze when he saw how the boy was dressed. A crop-top and a skirt with doc-martens and he was sure that he put some make-up on. It was pretty good, but what about George and Martha’s reaction.

“Yup, just like his godly parent” that’s all he said and Martha pushed him gently “Thank you.” “What? Your godly parent is a bit of a show-off.” Everyone laugh except Alex. His eyes kept going from Lafayette and his parents.

“ ‘Sup Alex?” Alex frowned and Lafayette stopped and frowned, everyone looked at him. “A problem?” “What? No, it’s just” he stopped, looked and George again and ran away in his and John’s room.

“Shit. Laf’ is going to think I’m judging him.” Alex was really stupid, he really didn’t care, he had a friend once, and they were non-binary. But he didn’t trust George and even Martha. What if they’re doing like everything is fine in front of everyone but in private…? He couldn’t think of it. A knocked at the door froze him. “Alex? Can I come in?” It was John. So he went to open the door and he sat on John’s bed.

“What was that?” Alex looked down, then in John eyes. “I swear to god, it’s not Laf’ I totally understand. I have no problem it’s just…” shit his breath was stuck, John was mad at him, and probably Hercules and Lafayette. He didn’t want them to be mad at him. He wanted to be friends with them.

“Hey, Lexie. Breath. Shit.” “What’s going on?” It was Lafayette’s voice “Merde. Alex respire. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf. Good. Un, deux, trois quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit neuf. One, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten.” Alex started to breath normally again. “Are you okay mon ami?”

Wait Laf’ called him mon ami? So the other teen wasn’t mad at him? “I’m just going to give you some time together.” Said John before leaving the room and closing the door. “So are you okay Alex?”

Alexander didn’t look up at the teen, “I’m sorry Lafayette. I swear it’s not you, I didn’t react like that because of you. It’s because…” “Because of papa et maman?” Alex nodded. “Don’t worry, I’ve talked with them. They are totally okay. I swear. Alex please look at me.” Lafayette took his hands and Alex looked the fench in the eyes “I don’t pretend to know what you’ve been through but I promise it will be better. Okay?” “O… Okay.”

“You want to get dress?” “That would be nice.” “Good, just take John’s clothes he doesn’t mind.”

Lafeyette get up and opened the door. “Laf’ wait.” “Oui?”

“Uh, so I don’t want to make any mistakes. So, what are your pronouns?” the french boy smiled “Depends. I’m genderfluid. Today it’s she/her.” “Okay.” Laf’ leave the room.

***

They were all outside of the car “I think, I’m not coming with you” said Martha. The car was only for five people. “No maman, Alex can go in the trunk, he’s so little.” Alex turned to Lafayette and glared at her. “Shut up. I’m not little. You’re way too tall for your age. How old are you?” “I just turned fifteen last month.”

Alex winced “You’re younger than me by few month but you are taller.” Everyone laughed “Yes, Hercules will turn sixteen soon and John too.” “Yes, but they are average size. You are not. You’re just a giraffe.”

The two other boys laughed at Laf’s face “Come on you giraffe you go shotgun.” Said Hercules. Lafayette kissed his mother. Martha took John and Hercules in her arms. “See you soon boys.” “Yes maman, we’ll call you.”

Lafayette sat next to George. Hercules was against the right window, John in the middle and Alex against the left window. He watched the road goes by and then the trees. The other teens were talking about the camp but Alex didn’t listen. He was really stressed about going in this new place. But they said it was a safe place. He started to fall asleep. “Alex? Wake up.” “I’m not sleeping” “Sure, sure.” Said John.

The teens took their bags that were in the trunks. Alex’s wasn’t as full as their but John gave him some of his clothes. And apparently there was a shop at the camp. What kind of summer camp has a shop he had asked, but apparently is was nothing next to camp Jupiter.

“Be careful kids, mostly if you have a quest.” “Yes papa, we know.” “And Alex, if you need anything you can contact us, or come back at our place. Everyone can.” “Thank you sir.” George smiled and went back in his car and drove away.

“Ready Lexie?” asked John. “Of course.” He liked it when John calls him Lexie. Nobody did it since his mother and James, and John was nice to him and the way he says his surname, made him smile. “Then let’s go.”

***

Alex climb the hill with his new friends and what he saw just hit him. The camp knocked him down. It was so beautiful. Lafayette put a hand on his shoulder “Come on, time to go.” Yes he never felt so excited.

Once in the camp Alex was more than impressed. Some cabin in different style but that matched pretty well. A strawberry field, an arena, some teens were playing, other practiced archery, there was woods around the camp, and a lake. There was a place with tables and bench, Alex deduced that it was for the meals breaks. And he saw a house. “What do you think of it man?” asked Hercules. Alex couldn’t help but smile “It’s really great.” “I know right? Come one let’s meet Chiron and Mister D.” “Who?” The three other teens laughed “You’ll see Lexie. You’ll see.”

They walked to what Lafayette called the Big House. There was a man in a shirt that literally put Alex’s eyes on fire, he didn’t have fashion sense but this shirt was horrible. And when he saw his face, Alex knew that Hercules agreed with him. Next to him was a man half-horse, half-man. A centaur if he remember right. “Great another demigod, why?” said the man with the horrible shirt. “Alex, please meet Mister D. God of wine, cursed. His punishment is to stay here.” Laughed Laurens.

“Laury shut up if you don’t want to clean the stables for the next month.” John wince but didn’t say anything. “Come on my friend. Be nice to them. Nice to meet you Alex. I’m Chiron.” Alex shook his hand. “So have you been claimed?” asked Chiron.

Alex look at his friends not knowing what to say. “No, he didn’t. We found him, he was being attacked by empousai.” Chiron frowned “I see. I guess George and Martha took him in? But last time… Nah doesn’t matter. Can you show him around please? Alex, we’ll talk later.” “Ok. Thank you.”

Alex followed the three other teens “What did he mean by last time?” Laf’, Hercules and John exchanged worried look. “Well, the gods are supposed to claim their children around twelve. And last time it didn’t happened, well… A great prophecy came. And a war.” Said Hercules. Alex stopped, he didn’t want a great prophecy or a war.

“But don’t worry, everything is good now.” Said the son of Aphrodite to make the younger feel better. Didn’t really work thought.

“Sorry everyone I have to go check if my siblings didn’t stole anything from me.” Said John “I’ll catch with you later.”

“Stole?” Asked Alex. “Yes, Hermes kids, kind of like stealing things.” Said Lafayette “Be careful around them. Except John, most of the time.”

Lafayette and Hercules show him around. They show him the cabin, Laf’ put her bag in the Apollo Cabin and they kept walking. But when they arrived in front of cabin ten two girls were arguing. “Shit, my sisters.” “Your sister?” “Yeah, Piper and Drew. They can’t stop arguing. And, they saw me great.”

“Hercules, can you please…” “Leave him outside of this Drew.” “Sorry Laf’, Alex. I have to put my bag inside, and maybe do something so they don’t kill each other. I’ll catch with you later.”

Lafayette chuckles “Come on Alex. Poor Hercules.” “Why are they arguing?” “Long story, but Drew is mad since Piper took her place as head counselor. To be honest Drew wasn’t always like that.”

“What do you mean?” Lafayette eyes became sad “That’s a story for another time, mon ami.” He didn’t insist.

“Come on cheer up. Let’s see the strawberry fields and then the shop. You need a camp t-shirt.” “If you say so.” Alex didn’t want a camp T-shirt. Okay, maybe. He was really hot with his sweat.

They walked toward the strawberry fields, Lafayette kept showing him the cabin. At one moment they heard someone scream from behind him. “OH MY FUCKING GODS” said the voice “LANGUAGE!” answered another voice.

Alex knew these voices, Lafayette was grinning. “They’re here.” Then the first voice screamed “ALEX!”

He turned around and before he could do anything a yellow canon ball jumped on him and he fell on the ground. He felt tear on him, and tears from his eyes. No he couldn’t believe it, he couldn’t be happier. “Hey Peggy. I missed you too. But you’re hurting me.” “So sorry.” They stood up and help Alex doing the same.

They hit him on the left shoulder “YOU ARE SO STUPID. THIS IS FOR RUNNING AWAY WITHOUT SAYING GOODBYE. WE WERE WORRIED SICK. WE THOUGHT HE KILLED YOU. BUT WE LEARNED THAT YOU RAN AWAY WHEN HE WANTED TO SEND YOU AWAY. YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED WE WERE? HOW WORRIED I WAS?”

“I’m sorry Pegs. Really.” People were circling around to see what was going on. Peggy hit him on the right shoulder “THAT WAS FOR BREAKING MY SISTERS’ HEARTS.”

They hit him on the left shoulder again. “AND THIS ONE IS BECAUSE YOU BROKE MINE.” Then Peggy throw herself in his arms and her voice broke

“I’m sorry. We missed you so much. We thought something horrible happened to you. We should have done something.” They were crying again. Alex too. “I am sorry too Pegs. So sorry.” He couldn’t breathed, because of Peggy but he was so happy.

Then two other girls came. The first one, in blue was crying and smiling too. She hugged the two other. “My gods Alex. I’m so happy to see you. I thought… Never mind you are here now.”

Then there was Angelica “Alex.” “Hey” he said. “It’s good to see your face.”

“You want to hug too?” And then Angelica threw herself and they all fell on the ground laughing and crying a bit.

“Uhm, I think you are crushing him. You’ll break him.” Said Laf.

“Oh right. Come let’s not kill him. We just found him.” Said Angelica getting up and helping her siblings and Alex.

“We have so much to catch up Alex!” said Peggy excited and not letting go Alex’s arm. “Can I do your nails? And your make-up, and...” “Peggy calm down. Let him breath.” Laughed Eliza.

Angelica turned to the other campers “You need something? The show is over now!” and the other campers went back to their occupation. “Always scary Angie” laughed Alex.

“So you know each other?” asked Laf’. “Yup, we were in the same school and living not far away some months ago.” Said Alex, Peggy still at his arm.

And they all did the tour of the camp. At one moment Alex bumped into someone. A tall teenager with frizzy hair. He looked down at Alex, like he was nothing.

“A problem Jefferson?” said Angelica. “Nothing Schuyler.” And he walked away. “Don’t talk too much to him. Knowing you and him, you will always argue and fight. And get in trouble.” Said Angelica.

Alexander laughed, they were always protective toward him, but he didn’t doubt that it will be more now. After all he worried them to death, he didn’t deserve them. They were always here for him and put him away from fight to protect him from his foster father. And sometimes they even, fought the fights for him. “Alex are you okay?” asked Eliza putting his hand on his arm “yeah don’t worry, I’m fine.”

They stared at each other for few seconds and Eliza blush. Laf’ cleard her throat “Uh, are you two together?” Eliza blushed harder and Alex a bit.

“It’s complicated” said Eliza. “We kind of were, before…” before he ran away. “But don’t feel guilty Alex, I moved on. I mean not against you, it’s just, I thought…” “Don’t worry Liza. Me too.” She smiled and hugged him “but I’m glad we meet each other again.”

The Schuyler siblings, the only one who were allowed to touch him so much. “Come on Alex, let’s see the lake.” Said Peggy.

Yes the lake was beautiful, the sun reflected on the surface. Alex thought about Navies, when he used to swim with his mother and his mother. Even after her death they kept going. It was his favorite thing to do, with stargazing. But one day the hurricane came and he never went back in the water anymore. He sighed, his life was a lot easier by the time.

They were join by John, who was wearing the camp T-shirt but also Hercules and his sister, Piper. “Problem solve Herc’?” “Yes, I didn’t even do anything. But hey, I had to be here, the training didn’t even start. We don’t want injured people on the first day.” Everyone laughed. “I swear, she just like our mom. I don’t want to deal with her. I’ll ask someone else next time.” Said Piper.

“Come on Lexie, time for you to go to the shop.” Alex winced “Do I really have to?” “Uh yes.”

Peggy smiled “John is right. The camp T-shirt is great, I will put one. Come on.” John and Peggy lead him to the shop and Peggy bought him three t-shirts and some supplies. Alex didn’t want them to buy it but they winked at him and told him it will be okay. He still made a note to himself to repay them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyy here are the Schuylers. I'm not genderfluid or nonbinary so if one day I'm offensive I'm sorry. I'm writing this with other story or firends that i have so I hope I won't be offensive.  
> Anyway translation time:  
> "Merde. Alex respire" = "Shit. Alex breath"  
> " Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf" = Philip's death (sorry, really sorry)  
> "Mon ami" = "My friend"
> 
> Bref à bientôt (See you soon).  
> Mel


	4. He is working through the unimaginable.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Campfire and nigtmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry to be so long. I had troubles writing beetween work and other personal things but i'm back and normally for a long time.   
> This chapter was hard to write and i rewrote it.   
> WARNING : Mention of physical abuse ! Stay safe.
> 
> PS : Thank to G.Eye who's very patient with me and wait for me to send what i need for correction.
> 
> Enjoy and see you next chapter.

The camp fire was good. All the campers were here. Alex had moved his things in the Athena cabin and he was glad that Angelica was in this cabin too.

“Of course you’re a son of Athena, you were always super smart at school. High grades and a thing with word. Come here little bro.” said Angie tucking his head under her arm while Eliza just laughed.

Chiron had congratulate him for being claimed by her godly mother, Mr. D just sighed and the day just kept going. He met his cabin mates, also his siblings and the head counselor of the cabin, Malcolm Pace. Alex thought that he wasn’t as scary as Angelica. Then again it was hard to be as scary as Angelica, especially when she is giving you the “I will kill you without a hesitation” look. That how he, Eliza and Peggy had called it.

After the afternoon he ate with his cabin at their table. He didn’t leave Angelica’s side. It was really great for him to have someone he knows to go through it. And after it was time for the camp fire. Songs were sing. Lafayette sang a lot while giving a show. John and Hercules made fun of her but she just kept going until Peggy whisper something in her ear. She winced and said “Maybe but I’m still fabulous.” All the campers laughed and Laf’ grinned wide.

Alex scanned all the campers and met Jefferson’s eyes. He grinned at him, but it was not nicely, it made Alex shiver but he didn’t want to look away, but the other boy did. After that he met another boy eyes. He was next to a blond teenager. He radiate power too and something else. He was scary.

“Nico Di Angelo.” Said Eliza “He’s the son of Hades, one of the big three. He had a hard life. He’s just starting to fit in. Every one he’s kind of scared of him. But I think he’s nice.”

Alex nodded and report his attention on who was singing. He didn’t know this camper but her voice wasn’t so bad. Eliza asked if she could put her head on his shoulder, he agreed. It was nice to be with her, Peggy and Angelica again. He made new friends that he hopped wouldn’t leave him because he’s too weird. But now, for once he decided to enjoy it. The warm summer and fire. His friends and Eliza falling asleep on his shoulder. The night passed and all the demigods were sent to their cabin to sleep. Alex waited a bit and he started writing by using the flashlight Peggy bought ar the store.

_“Hey mom. So I made it to the camp. It’s nice really. Do you remember when I talked to you about Peggy, Angelica and Eliza? You know the one from my former school. Well I found them at camp. Well Peggy found me and literally jumped on me. But I’m so glad to see them again. They are the only thing that I missed from this time of my life._

_Oh, I’ve been claimed by my mortal parent. Why didn’t you told me that I had another mother? You know I wouldn’t have been mad because I… anyway. I’m happy to know more about my real other parent and you. I hoped she didn’t broke your heart and that you were happy with her. More than with him._

_Can you believe that for once I’m really tired and want to sleep so badly? This bed mom, is so comfortable._

_I’ll **write** to you tomorrow. _

_See you mom._

_I love you._

_PS :For once my skills to fight are preaching.”_

Alex closed his notebook and turned off the lamp. Just in case he kept his weapon close to him. Because you know we are never too careful. And he fell asleep really fast.

_He was in his room. He hated his room. He hated the whole house. The doorknob start moving. **He** wanted to enter in his room. **He** wanted to do **this** again. But Alex was safe, **he** won’t enter in his room again. But the man started to hit the door and after that **he** opened it. **He** was so mad, Alex could tell. He shouldn’t have locked his door. It was stupid. _

_“Alexander what did I tell you about locking your door.”_

_Alex flinched and gulped “Not to. I’m sorry sir. Please not tonight.” The man smiled “Come on” The man smiled “Come on you know you can call me George.”_

_Alex didn’t say anything. He just pray for someone to help him. But no one came. “Go down on your knees Alexander.”_

_Alex didn't have the choice so he did that. And George just started hitting him._

_“No please don’t touch me! Don’t touch me!”_

_“Shut up! You don’t want me to be mad. Or maybe we can invite those little Schuyler sisters. This Angelica is so beautiful.”_

_That was it. Alex saw red and hit him without thinking “Don’t you fucking dare touch them.”_

_George stood up “Did you just hit me? How dare you Alexander!” George threw him over the room and start hitting him harder._

He couldn’t breathe. Wait someone was on him.

“ALEX WAKE UP!”

Alex woke up, grab his weapon and threw himself and the person on him on the ground.

 **“DON’T TOUCH ME!”** He wasn’t in the reality but then he heard a voice that brought him back “Alex please, it’s me. I’m sorry.” He looked down, his blade was on Angelica’s throat. She looked scared. And he panicked.

“Angie…I’m so sorry. I…” he didn’t finish, he wanted to throw up. He ran away outside.

***

Angelica couldn’t sleep. She knew that Alex had nightmares. One night he slept at their house, and he had a very bad one. So she was listening to him. He was writing, as always. And without knowing she fell asleep. She was woke up by Alex crying. She jumped out of her bed and went to Alex’s. Her siblings started to worry.

“Alex, wake up please.”

Now he was screaming “don’t touch me”. She tried to wake him up but it didn’t work. Suddenly he started to have troubled breathing. She looked at her siblings “Don’t approach him and don’t do a thing.”

She looked directly at Malcolm who nodded. So she did something stupid but she had to shake him up awake. She climb on him and he woke up. He woke up but know his blade was on her throat and she was scared that he pushed too far. When he realized what he had done he looked scared and sick before he ran out of the cabin. Angelica tried to catch her breath. Malcolm helped her sit and then stand up.

“Shit, I have to go after him. I’m worried.” Malcolm looked concerned “Do you want me to come?”

“Bad idea, he will panic. Just go back to sleep. He won’t do any harm to me. Trust me.” And the she leaved the cabin.

The daughter of Athena went directly in the bathroom. “Alex are you here?” No answers, but she heard muffled sound behind the last cabin. She walked toward it. Alex was here, crying in a ball.

“Hey Alex. Can I sit please?” Alex jumped and looked up at her and he nodded. “Look it was stupid what I did he just you had to wake up. I’m sorry Alex.” Alex stopped crying and looked at her with surprise. “I attacked you. I’m sorry I almost killed you.” His hair were falling on his face, Angelica put them behind his ear. “Look Alex, you did nothing wrong. Yes I was scared but it was my fault. I climb on you. And I shouldn’t have.”

Alex didn’t say anything, Angie opened her arms and he curled himself in her arms. Angelica frowned, he was really skinny, like she could break him just by hugging him. She stroke his hair.

“Alex, can I ask you a question?” the boy didn’t answer for a moment then he said “You just did.”

Angelica smiled “Go ahead.” She took a deep breath “With Liza and Peggy we were wondering… How bad was the abuse?”

Alex tensed in her arms. She was right. “You know our dad is a senator, if you want, this man will rote in jail. We can talk about this to Liza and Pegs and if you're okay with it, we can tell our dad.”

Alex relaxed a little and his breathing became slow. Angelica smiled a bit, she always consider Alex as her little brother, now he’s really his brother, and he will always be. She will looked after him.

“I’m sorry I ran away.” Angelica looked at Alex, he was sleeping or almost “I wanted to protect you.” Angelica frowned. What did he means? She wanted to ask him but he was already snoring, so she kept stroking his hairs and fell asleep too.

Later that night Malcom came with a blanket and didn’t have the heart to wake them so he covered the both of them and went back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So, voilà. Our main characters are here (plus a little bonus.)  
> The second chapter is fully written and I'll publish it next week.
> 
> Now translation time :  
> "Merde" - "Shit"  
> "Papa" - "Dad"  
> "Maman" - "Mom"  
> "Merde. Papa va me tuer” - "Shit. Dad is going to kill me."
> 
> Laf' speaking in french is so fu to write because… I'm french.
> 
> See you soon.  
> Mel


End file.
